Haven's of Heroes
by dreamofmetoo
Summary: This is my version of Arrow if it's based on my Imagination. What happen if villains unite to ruin the lives of our heroes and their City?. Rated T might become Rated M in the upcoming chapters for languages or scenes not suitable for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let me try this for once, I've tried writing fanfiction before but it didn't really go well.**

**anyways this is my rendition of arrow base on my imagination with a little twist of course**  
**hope you like it, give me reviews if i needed to improve anything in my story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own CW's Arrow or its characters.**

* * *

It was the darkest and coldest night Starling City ever had, people were walking around the dark street, apartment's and building's busy, all the citizens are busy with their own lives.

It was a peaceful night Starling City could ever ask for, but it won't last for long.

In the darkest part of Glades two shadows meet at a rooftop of an abandoned building.

"it's been a long time my friend" one man coming out of the shadows, walking step by step forward and towards the other man, who was still looking at the Cityscape.

But the man just laugh by what the man in a black suit said, he laughs and turn his attention to the man who is now standing in front of him.

"oh PU-lease don't ever try to tell a joke Malcolm, it is never your thing" the man finally took a step forward, borrowing some moonlight, now his face is finally shown, Malcolm Merlin smile with satisfaction seeing his old comrade, seeing his face gives Malcolm a realization that Starling City will experience hell in the coming days.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that jokes will only be yours" he said then he turns and observe the peaceful night of Starling City from the rooftop they were standing, the other man still looking deeply as well into cityscape, he inhale then exhale the air of the city,

"are you sure you wanted to ruin this masterpiece?" he asked Merlin gesturing his hand to the city while having a wide grin in his face, you could see that he wanted the idea as much as Merlin did.

"This City took something very important to me, and i wanted to take this city as gratitude to them all"  
Merlin said changing his facial expression from satisfaction to grimace. He hated this City ever since his wife died, and he hated it more when this very city took his son away from him, he never regret the Undertaking, He never blames himself about what happen to his son, but he blames Oliver Queen The Arrow for interfering his plans, He blames Oliver for everything, the reason why Tommy died and thinking that the woman he loved, loves somebody else, Merlin thought that Tommy died in regrets and agony, and it gives him more reason to hate Oliver. And now that Thea is with him but not really WITH him, he blames Oliver because Thea loyalty is still with her brother, heart and soul, he couldn't invade Thea's trust because of Oliver, and he hates him even more.

But he finds a way to get Thea's trust and loyalty, and he is sure that once Oliver sees her, his world wilL come crashing down, and he intends to do so, little by little, he will crash Oliver to pieces, heart and soul until he no longer have a reason to live, but he needed help, a help from a special man that is now standing in front of him, a man that is much more lunatic than he is.

"Okay if you say so, then shall we start ?, Oh wait, your not my boss, and I am not under you as I do not follow orders from anyone, as long as that is understood then we can get along, right? right" he said and laugh not waiting for Merlin's responds.

"as you wish, JOKER" Merlin said with a grin in his face.

* * *

He was running, it was dark, he couldn't see anything but he continue tor run, as fast as he could, with bow and arrow to his hand, he run frantically, he was busy running he forgot the reason why.

he thinks again the reason why he was running, is he searching for something? but what?,  
Looking for someone? but who?, Running away from someone?

That's right, someone is trying to kill him, but he couldn't remember who it was, but as soon as he remember that, he was worried. guilt, depression, fear for the people he cared about struck his heart like a pierce of lightning.

His Team, his Sister, his Felicity, he couldn't remember where they are, he wanted to shout but he was busy running away, but from who?.

then a shadow appear in front of him, that's when he finally stop running.

he then realized that he was in a tunnel, they were in a tunnel.

"who are you?, What do you want?" he wanted to sound like a beast, but there was a crack in his voice, evident of forcing himself to to cry.

"it is not important who i was , but what is important is this" the man behind the shadow gesture his hand toward his back, but What Oliver saw was hell.

Diggle, Roy, Sara, Laurel, Detective Lance, Thea and Felicity each of them was tied by their hands in a cross like pillar, they were all covered in blood, he wasn't sure if they were still alive.

he walks toward them, check them one by one, starting with diggle, he check his vital signs, he is breathing but he was beaten up very hard, then Oliver done the same thing to the rest of the group, and they all have the same results.

then he proceed to Thea, he cup her cheeks with both of his hand and apologizes a thousand times.

when he is about to go to Felicity the man behind the shadow suddenly come to light with a knife in his hand, Oliver's Eye widen when the man approaches felicity,

then without warning he stabbed Felicity right into her heart, she didn't scream, she didn't flinch, she didn't even make a sound, she died in piece.

"Welcome to Hell QUEEN" the man said his laugh is echoing loudly trough the entire tunnel,

and all Oliver could do is to shout "No!" disagreement to the hell he have seen.

* * *

he open his eye, and the first thing he sees is a bright blue eyes filled with concern starring back at him, then without a second thought he hug her, tightly, sinking into her warmth, her soft skin trough his rough hands, he couldn't believe that she is alive and well in front of him and now deep in his embrace, safe and sound.

"It's Okay, It's just a nightmare, we're all here" felicity couldn't hide the concern towards Oliver, She'd seen him having nightmares before, but it was nothing like this, he is panicking, he is trembling, She was sure that whatever he have dreamed of is not a good story for him to share.

She look at Roy, Diggle and Sara who was standing behind Oliver's back also concern towards their friend, they were in the lair, from that moment they all knew once the panic subsided he'll be back to his own prison, far beyond their reach, But the Team Wouldn't let that happen, not anymore, specially Felicity.

* * *

**What do you guys think? did you like it?**  
**so to remind you all, this is just the beginning and there will be more to come, **  
**so please stay tuned weekly to my Story.**

**please be kind to give me reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

New enemy is hiding in the shadows of Starling City, What would Arrow Oliver Queen would do if this enemy target those who is closes to him most?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Arrow.**

* * *

it is almost 3 am when the team finish their night watch over Starling City, after their duty to the city the team decided to go home, Sara wanted to go home to her sister and father as soon as possible, Diggle also needed to check on Lyla who's due by this month, Roy had his worries as well with Thea in Corto Maltese but he was doubting if she was really there or if she was really in a vacation, but he doesn't want to tell Oliver just yet, not when he doesn't know the fact.

Oliver as always offer Felicity to get her home, tired and doesn't want to argue Felicity agreed. He check the windows all the possible exit and entry way, it's like he turn her apartment upside down just to make sure she is safe in her own home, then he bid farewell to her, not wanting to but he needed to.

He knows sleep is impossible for him, not when that nightmare keeps haunting him, the scene where that shadow stabbed Felicity right in to her heart, it was devastating for him.

He knew what he said to her in the mansion back when Slade is about to kidnapped her to get to Oliver, from that moment he surrender to his feelings, and said the words he knew he won't even dare to say to her, not when he doesn't deserve her love, her care, her worries, not even her light.

she was the purest person he could ever met, and he doesn't want to stain her light by his darkness, and now that nightmares keep haunting him, he doesn't know how to protect her without telling her that he really cares for her.

Since he was scared to sleep, he decided to stand in a rooftop in a building in front of her apartment, like he always does from time to time, the only companion he had is the quiet tune of the night, it was peaceful and it gave him reassurance that she is safe.

he decided to go home (home meaning to the basement of verdant, their lair), but when he turns his back to her apartment, he heard a loud BANG.

and then her apartment was already on fire, he run as fast as he can back to her apartment while alarming the team, it reminded him of his nightmare,

_it can't be_

he keeps repeating this word in his head for a hundred times, when he arrives at the her doorway, it almost unrecognizable, it was far from the nice and cozy and safe ambiance the apartment gives him, now he wasn't sure what to call it, the first thing he wanted see is Felicity, he search the house like it wasn't on fire, he doesn't feel the heat of the fire nor the burnt of his skin, he went to her bedroom he notice that the fire was only focused in front of her apartment and the rest and her bedroom only catch the impact with the ceilings, windows and doors an attached from where they use to be, but the odd thing now is that she wasn't in there, the only thing he saw is a note, he grabbed it and exit to her bedroom window.

when he finally got out he read the note, he juts realized that it was a card of a joker with a writing on back.

_Hello Green, _

_mind if i borrow blondie for a while?_  
_I just wanted to introduced myself to her_  
_and play a little game while where at it,  
Oh don't be jealous,_  
_you'll meet me, soon._

P.s don't bother looking for me,  
_cause you'll never find me,  
unless i look for you._

_The Joker_

He was in the lair searching for all the CCTV that would help him find her, but he got zero results, he sit down on Felicity's chair holding with both of his hand the note, it gives him chills, he was scared, what could possibly this Joker wanted from him?, revenge? does he know this Joker?

millions of questions is playing trough his head, when Sara, Diggle and Roy come running down to the Lair.

"Oliver! What happened man?" Diggle shout while running towards him, Oliver look at all of them before standing up and handing them the card.

"This,...I was there, Dig, I was there and i couldn't even do anything" it was a voice of surrender, he was tired of all this vendetta's towards him, he just wanted a peaceful life without his friends and his family getting hurt.

"we'll find her Oliver" that's all Sara could say to him, she was also scared for Felicity, out of all Team Arrow Felicity doesn't deserve any of this, she is only a normal woman who have an exceptional intelligent and a remarkable personality, but she doesn't deserve to be hurt by this lunatics.

Sara continue what was Oliver doing before they came in, she was working on all of the security cameras around Felicity's neighborhood, while Diggle patching up Oliver of his burns that he didn't feel at all.

Time flew by so fast, but the result is still the same, a little while ago Detective Lance called to tell that Oliver was right, the explosion was deliberately set only at the front part of Felicity's Apartment, and that tells them a lot, it means that the explosion was only set to get his attention, who ever kidnapped Felicity knew that Oliver was watching her that moment.

it was night time and they never got a result, no call from the kidnappers if it was a hostage taking plot, no calls means they didn't want money, and it comes down to vengeance, whether it is a revenge toward Oliver Queen or the Arrow he doesn't care, he just wanted her safe in his embrace.

they were all tired, the evidence can be seen trough their faces, when Oliver's Arrow phone rang.

"Detective" he said gritting his teeth with annoyance that he couldn't do anything at all.

"Ms. Smoak... Felicity...We...We found her..." the detective told the Arrow, but there is something wrong with his voice, it's like he was also in pain, and it's scaring Oliver even more, he can't talk, he was shaking, he has never been this scared before, the it hit him, Felicity's place in his heart, now he understand, he never wanted to loose her, not now not ever, from that moment on, he promise to himself that he'll tell her evrything the second he sees her.

The others was just starring at him as well, waiting what the call was about, he was still on the phone but not responding to the detective, it was just a second but they all felt like it was a lifetime, Oliver broke the silence finally replying to Detective Lance.

"where should we get her?" it's almost over, he'll be there for her, the team, her family.

"she's..to be exact, we didn't find her, who ever kidnapped her, brought her to the hospital themselves" Detective Lance felt useless as much as Oliver, they all failed her, they couldn't do anything for her.

"Hospital?! we'll be there" said Oliver in his Arrow voice, Detective Lance knew what the arrow meant was when he said he'll be there meaning arrow will be there without anyone noticing him.

"I'll call her friends, she said that they are the only family she had left the last time we talked" they both ended the call, Oliver turns to his team to update them when his personal phone rang, he knew who it was.

"Oliver, Felicity Smoak was found in a critical condition in a hospital, someone brought her here, get here as fast as you can, it's... bad...," he paused for a second before he continued "she was beaten hard, she just got out of the Emergency room" he cut the call, he doesn't need Oliver's reply as he knows that he'll rush in the hospital as fast as he can.

But after the second call, Oliver's knees gave out, if it wasn't for Diggle who is just beside him to catch him, he could have hit his head to the corner of Felicity's Desk,

"Your scaring us Ollie, Where is she?" Sara said in a weakened voice, seeing Oliver's reaction to both of the calls scares all of them.

"Oliver, you better speak up, Felicity needs us, we better be there beside her as fast as we could" Diggle was always right in any situation he was always right, and Oliver is thankful to his friend.

"she..." he couldn't deliver the words himself, he couldn't repeat the words about her situation, he can't, but he have to.

"she just got out of the ER, Detective Lance told me that,... she was beaten hard" as soon as he finished delivering the massage he walk out fast out of verdant and the others followed him, they were all running to her, she needed them, and they failed her, they where all thinking the same thing.

Detective Lance is in front of her room waiting for them, they all wearing the same expression, and it can't be hidden by their masks anymore.

The Detective gestures his hand telling them they can get in, but once they get a glimpse of her, Sara cried out "Oh no, not her Ollie, she doesn't deserve this" Sara look at him, but his beyond out of her reach.

Felicity was covered with cuts, there are shorter and longer ones, she was also covered in bruises, there was one on her eyes, there was a hand print bruise on her neck, her lips was a little bruised and got a cut, her right arm was covered in bandages so as her left leg, they can tell that she have a broken arm and leg.

Diggle finally let his guard down, he too have a weakness, seeing her so small and so fragile in that hospital bed give out a toll on him, he surrender his back at the wall near the doorway he needed a minute before he could get near her precious friend.

Roy walk towards her right beside sara near Felicity's foot, he was scanning all of her injuries, their fragile IT girl took all of this beating, and he promise himself that who ever did this will get the same results.

Sara sits beside the left side of Felicity's bed, she took her left arm, it was full of cuts and bruises as well there was also a mark of rope on her wrist giving her an idea that she was tied, Sara close her eyes while holding Felicity's arm to her cheeks, a few tears fell out of her eyes, she'll never forgive who ever did this to her friend, they will pay.

Oliver finally took a courage to walk towards Felicity's bed opposites Sara, his hand trail her broken arm gently to the cuts and bruises of her face towards the Oxygen mask she is wearing that helping her to breath, his face seems like a child full of questions but the Detective answers his unspoken words,

"the doctors said, she had a broken ribs, she'll be having a hard time breathing now and after she wakes up, she'll be needing that for quite a while, the cuts and bruises will hurt a lot once she moves as well as the broken arm and leg but the doctors said that it wasn't that serious so it will heal fast,she'll be needing assistance a lot of time once she regain her consciousness" Detective Lance delivered them what the doctors told him, who ever beat her made sure she survive this.

"scars..." Oliver's voice is filled of anger and guilt that he couldn't even finish his sentence

"scars?" asked Detective Lance who didn't hear him clearly

"what about her scars?, i don't want all of it to stay on her skin, it will only remind her of what she's been trough" It's true, he doesn't want Felicity to went trough almost like what he'd been trough specially the scars. it will break her apart.

"I asked them about it as well, they said it'll be fine, when she got here all of her cuts were fresh, they said they treated it as fast as they can so it won't live a single scars on her" he reassures Oliver.

Detective Lance doesn't want to continue but he needed to tell them one more thing, it was devastating to see all of them like this, but they needed to know.

"they found a note on her pants side pocket" he handed Oliver the note the doctor recover from her clothes, it was sealed with a plastic evidence that Crime Scene Investigator use

Oliver took it from the detective, It was the same Joker card, the writing was on the back of it, it was written in small writings to fit in the size of the card,

_Dearest Green,_

_Blondie and I had so much Fun,_  
_she was a total screamer,_  
_a friend told me you fancy her,_  
_Oh I could imagine the anger on_  
_your eyes when you read my love letter,_  
_this gives me a lot of thrill,_  
_your giving me so much fun Greeny,_  
_anyways, have you told her your feelings?_  
_you both are the same, why do you mirror each other?_  
_she wouldn't tell me about her feelings for you _  
_unless i beat her out of it, oh right I did,_  
_you better confess before it's too late,_  
_you'll never know when I'll be borrowing her again._

_The Joker_

"What's that Oliver?" Diggle took the card out of his hand, he read it and clench his fist

"We better get this Lunatic fast Oliver" Roy said as soon as he read the letter as well

Oliver turns to Felicity's side again, and caress her hair

"We will, but for now, we need her safe and sound by our side" he said starring to Felicity.

they were all quite agreeing to his idea.

what they need first is her safety, her sanity, her smile and her light back to them whole again.

* * *

**What do you guys think? did you like it?**  
**i can't promise you all if i could update weekly, but i'll update my story as much as i can,**  
**and i would like to apologize if i gave felicity a hard time, but i promise you it'll all get better, someday, i guess XD.**

**please be kind to give me reviews.**


End file.
